Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai
by 15sok
Summary: This is a cross over between Fairy Tail characters and the new famous manga series Nanatsu no Taizai, they don't have a Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic site here. This tell each character story on how the other meet the other. I don't own those series and they belong to Hiro Mashima and Nakaba Suzuki.
1. Natsu and Meliodas

Fairy Tail x Nanatsu no Taizai

Meliodas and Natsu

In a brand new town, far, far away. A young man with pink spiky hair and a white scarf was walking down the street, looking like he is about to throw up, his name was Natsu "I really should learn flying magic" the pink hair man said "sheesh, where is everybody" the young man then remember that his team and him were on a mission that they got from a local knight.

Flash Back

Natsu was with his friend, sitting in a small room, with a knight with short brown hair and wearing full body armor "hello there, my name is Gilthunder, and I'm a Holy Knight from the Kingdom of Lyonesse" one of Natsu friends with spiky black hair named Gray said "Holy Knights?" Then a woman with red hair named Erza responded "yeah, I heard about you guys, you are knights above all other knights who protected their kingdom is that true" Gilthunder nodded "yes it is, and I'm here to hired the best magic guild around to find these dangerous, they called themselves the Seven Deadly Sins!"

The team were surprised to hear that name, Gilthunder later explain how dangerous they are and that they are currently five of them, and the other two are missing, he even mention that they kidnap a princess by the name Elizabeth Lyonesse. A blonde hair girl named Lucy was looking scared "maybe we shouldn't do this" but then Natsu got on top of a table "alright, let do this thing, I'm all fired up" Gilthunder swear dropped at Natsu, but all and all the team agree to find the knight out.

When they got to a large town, Natsu somehow got lost with the team, and was trying to find them.

End Flash Back

Natsu was still walking around, finding his team mate, even Happy, his talking flying cat, is also lost as well "man where are those guy I swear" but then Natsu fell down due to sickness "I think I'm going to die" "hey kid you alright" Natsu looked up to see a short kid with blonde spiky hair "hey how are you calling a kid" Natsu said while trying to keep his mount shut when he was about to throw up.

The young kid pick him up and carried him "you possible need something to eat, I will get you somewhere to eat" Natsu looked at the young boy "thanks, you are a saint" Natsu cried which confused the young boy "is nothing really, beside I need something from you anyway" Natsu looked confuse, but did as the boy say.

The young boy took Natsu to a local bar where he afford him some drink "no thanks, I don't really drink alcohol, but do you have any meat" the bar order, then give him some meat which he stuff himself down with "man, even Hawk has better table manner than you" the young boy laughed "that's what Lucy always say, well beside the Hawk part, but thanks again, what is your name" the young boy thought for a moment and told Natsu "my name is Meliodas, and I'm a bar owner" Natsu was now thinking that the name sound familiar but shook it off.

"Really, why didn't you take me there instead" "well my cook is out somewhere, and my cooking might make you even more sick" "oh okay, but wait you are just a kid, how can you open a bar" Meliodas smiled "well I'm not really a kid, in fact, I'm possible way older than you" Natsu nodded, which in reality he doesn't understand.

Meliodas then ask Natsu "so why are you here anyway" "well me and my friends went to this town on a mission to stop these evil knights who called themselves the Seven Deadly Sins." Meliodas was surprised to hear this "well I guess our cover is blown, damn, I was hoping to have some quiet time in this peaceful town, all well" Meliodas stop thinking to himself "so do you have any idea what they look like" Natsu was then thinking "well the weird knight give us wanted poster, but he doesn't really said much."

"The knight even said to watch out for the captain of the group, since he is the most dangerous of the group" Meliodas nodded "really" "yup, but anyway, are you with someone" Natsu ask Meliodas "well I was with my group but we end up getting lost as well" Natsu laughed "well I guess we are both easily lost" Meliodas smile "I guess we are, but are you nervous of fighting this captain guy" Natsu stop laughing "well I did hear he cause many crimes and he was very powerful, but it doesn't matter, I will beat him for my friends sake" Natsu eyes shows some form of confidence and spark.

Meliodas smile "well I bet he want to fight someone like you too" Natsu was lost at Meliodas comment "what" but then Natsu was then punch in the face which sent him flying toward wall and break right thought it! Natsu stood up and was lost "why did you punch me" but then Meliodas reveal to Natsu his tattoo which looks like a dragon.

"My name is Meliodas, and I'm the Dragon Sin's of Wrath, and I want to see how strong you really are" Natsu was shock to see what happen but then realize something "really, I thought of you to be more lust than wrath" Meliodas was confuse "why" Natsu then thought for a moment "I don't know, you look like a lustful person like gramps" but then Natsu punch his fist together "but no matter, I will defeat you with my Fire Dragon Slayer magic" Meliodas now looked exited "I will be happy to see it."

To Be Continued


	2. Lucy and Elizabeth

Elizabeth and Lucy

Now we go back to a time before Meliodas met Natsu, a young girl with long silver hair and a waitress outfit was walking around the town, looking like she was enjoying her time "boy I hope lord Meliodas will enjoy this brand new comb, this time it will work on him for sure, and hopefully I will not get punish" the young girl blush heavy due to the thought of her "punishment". The young girl name was Elizabeth, who was the princess that the Seven Deadly Sins "kidnap" but she was the one who join the group to free her kingdom from the Holy Knights.

As Elizabeth was walking down the street, Elizabeth end up falling down and dropping some item "oh man, I better clean this up" Elizabeth was picking up the item but then a woman came in "need any help" Elizabeth saw the woman who is helping her, and it was Lucy "yes, thanks for helping me." Once they were done picking up the item, the two girls end up chatting with one another "well thanks for helping me miss Lucy" "please just call me Lucy, we are friends after all" Lucy said while smiling at the young girl "so you came from a famous guild called Fairy Tail" Elizabeth ask while curious.

Lucy nodded "yup, is the best guild in Fiore, the people there are amazing" Elizabeth look at wonder "wow that is amazing, what do you guys do" "well we usually go on mission, like right now I'm on a mission with my friends, but I got lost with them" "really what is the mission" Elizabeth ask, Lucy then looked a little scared now "well we have to stop these evil knight turn criminal who kidnap a princess" Elizabeth was then shock who is the princess Lucy talks about.

Lucy then drop the decision "but anyway, who are you giving these stuff two, there seem a lot for just one" Elizabeth then look at her stuff she got "oh well, I'm a waitress at a traveling bar, my boss lord Meliodas ask me to get item. I was with my friend Hawk, but when I was looking at this comb, I lost sight of him." Lucy then looks at the comb she got "oh did you get it for someone you know or just for yourself" Elizabeth then saw the comb which made her blush.

Lucy notice this and giggle "I guess is for someone you like" "well um, is not that" Lucy then made smirk look "you likeeee him" which made Elizabeth blush even harder. Lucy notice the stream coming from Elizabeth "wow that's a lot of heat I better stop, sorry about that Elizabeth" the latter stop blushing for a moment "well is just I got this for lord Meliodas to fix up his bed head, and I think he need something nice right now" Lucy looked at Elizabeth with curiously "is he someone special to you" Elizabeth then slightly blush "yes, Meliodas always try to help me for my selfish need, and risk so much to make me safe. "

Lucy looked at Elizabeth with wonder and smile "yeah that's how my friends are like to me, even Natsu" Elizabeth looked at Lucy "is he your boyfriend" Lucy was then shock to hear the word boyfriend, even for Natsu "what…what he is not my boyfriend" Lucy started to shatter and blush a little as well.

Lucy and Elizabeth then end up talking about their friend "well there is lord Ban, who we get along well, he even saved me from total destructs. There is lord King who is very nice and respect of me, and he does seem strange to me but I still respect him as well. And there is Lady Diane didn't really like me at first since I was close with lord Meliodas."

Lucy got curious at what Elizabeth said "why" "well it turn out that lady Diane has feelings for lord Meliodas, but lord Meliodas doesn't feel that way toward her and get jealous when he show attention to any other girls" Lucy nodded her and think to herself "wait that sound just like" Lucy start remembering Juvia following Gray "but later on Diane started to show some respect for me later on, but enough about me, how about you" Lucy then talk about her friends "well there is Natsu who loves to cause damage to anything in sight, Gray who have the habit to strip without him realize it, Happy a talking cat who like to make fun of me, and Erza who is very scary but has a sweet side to her."

Elizabeth was now impress at Lucy for having so many friends "wow that's amazing, so much many friends" Lucy sweat drop "normal people wouldn't like to have my type of friends" as she was thinking to herself. After talking for almost an hour, Elizabeth and Lucy were about to part ways "well I have to go find my friends" "yeah, Hawk might be worried about me now" before they turn each other back, a huge explosion was coming from a random part of the town "damn it, it could be my friends" Lucy sight, thinking her friends are causing trouble again "well better get going" as she was about to left, both of the girls saw a mother and her child were walking until a building above them broke and was about to drop on them.

Lucy freak out but got her keys "I better summon Virgo to save the…" before she could finish her sentence, Elizabeth run pass Lucy where she running toward the mother and child "what are you doing" Lucy yelled at Elizabeth "I must do this, I have to do this as the princess" Lucy was then shock to hear the word princess but then Elizabeth toward the mother and child and pass them away before the building land on them.

We then cut to the next scene where the building fell, leaving Elizabeth either alive or dead.


	3. Gray and Ban

Gray and Ban

We go back in time again to a different location where we spot a shirtless man walking down the street looking for someone, this man is named Gray Fullbuster who is a teammate of Natsu and Lucy "sheesh that flame brain had to run off without decision with us" Gray sign "I guess I have to found one of the evil knights myself" Gray stop speaking when he see a tall man with light spiky hair was pass out drunk on the middle of the road "what the…"

Gray took the young man to a branch and summon ice to put it on his face to wake him up which work "cold, cold, cold" the man woke up and turn out to be Ban "why the hell did you do that for bastard" Ban was yelling at Gray for putting ice on his face "well you were pass out drinking so I had to wake you up."

Ban calm himself down "well whateveeeer" Gray notice Ban strange speak tone "why did you sing on your last note" Ban was confuse to what Gray just said "what are you talking about" "you just say "well whateveeer" with a singing voice tone, what's that all about."

Ban though about it "I still don't understand what are you talkkkkking about" Gray grow a anger mark "you just did it now."

After ten minutes of arguing with each other, Gray decided to let it go and chat with Ban "so you are from a infamous guild called Fairy Tail huh" Gray nodded "yeah, we are mage that fight off dark mage and make friends" Ban then through to himself "is that so, do your guild have any good alcohol" Gar nodded "yup, even one of our best mage loved that alcohol there so much, but surprising never got drunk."

Ban wonder about the alcohol there have "do you have any" Gray stare at Ban while sweat drop "you were pass out drunk and you want more" but Gray shook his head "anywhere you might have not seen him since you were pass out drunk but have you seen a loud pink hair man running around the place."

Ban through for a moment "nope, hadn't seen anyone like that" "damn it that idiot always run off like that" Ban looked at Gray "so is he a friend of yours" "well kind of, we do fight each other a lot, but I still see him as my friend" Ban then smile "I see, I have a idiot friend too" Gray looked at him surprised "someone like you have friends" Ban looked annoyed at him but decided to punch him later "well he is not a loud mouth or running around like crazy like your friend, but he is too naïve and kind to do serious business, in fact I'm surprised someone like him want to be friends with someone like me."

Ban look up to the sky "he is kind of like someone else I once known as, but despite his naïve nature, my friend is still capable to handle himself to fight off dangerous people and accept them for who there are" Gray was surprised to hear what Ban said but smile as well "yeah that is just like how that flame bird is like, but of course he should fix his anger issue" Gray end up sighing again.

Ban looked at Gray "oh this Natsu guy has angry issue or something" Gray nodded "yup, that idiot couldn't control his anger more than five second but he does bring some life to the guild" "well I bet my friend has a worse anger issue than this Natsu guy" Gray smile "how bad is this your friend temper" "well one time he left me this scar for touching his sword" Gray went silent for a moment.

After a few second of thinking of a better way to talk back what Ban said "how the hell that is normal" Gray looked shock to how this friend of Ban treat him like that, Gray knows he is not the much nice guy around but this man was still his friend "I don't know, I guess he really loved that sword, maybe belong to his dead lover or something I don't know, in fact we don't know anything about him really" Ban said it as if it was normal.

Gray was now even more surprised "wait you guys don't know anything about this friend of yours" Ban then through to himself "well is kind of a rule of our group to never say anything about our past to others, the reason seem unknown to me, but I guess is a good one" Gray then notice he said a group "wait what is this group of yours" Ban said it pale "we just group of seven people traveling around in a bar to help some girl who I believe our boss has a thing for her."

Gray then put all those information together and realize that Ban looked familiar but fully realize what's going on "I just found one of the Deadly Sins" Gray thought to himself. Ban got up from the branch "anyway thanks for waking me up and I have to…" before he could say anything, Gray bust him with a ice gun which the ice bullet destroy the building that went through Ban and made a hole in his chest.

Gray had a shock look and made the ice gun vanish "oh my God, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to..." but Gray was surprise to see Ban still standing up, looking unfazed "well I guess now I have a reason to punch you for calling me friendless" Ban chest then re-grew and heal fast "what…what are you" Gray wonder what Ban is which made him smile "I'm immortal."

To Be Continue


	4. Erza and King

Erza and King

We now go back in time to a whole new location where a Scarlet hair beauty was in a cake shop, buying some cake "here you go young lady, fifty cakes to go, may I guess who are those for" Erza eyes were sparkling "those are for me" the shop owner sweat drop but decided not to get into the problem.

Erza eat all the cakes on a nice view of the city "I wonder how the others are doing on the search, I should search as well but I gotten hungry and decided to eat something" Erza sigh "when I met the others, I should ask them to strike me for being foolish" Erza got up from her chair and look around.

While Erza was walking, she end up thinking about their enemy "I wonder how powerful those evil knights truly are, I bet all of them are as bad and dangerous those knight say" but stop her through when she saw a small child sleeping on a huge green pillow.

Erza wonder why would a child middle outside and went to the child to wake it up "hey child wake up, don't sleep outside, even in the middle of the day, is bad for you" the child woke up from his sleep and saw Erza.

The child end up floating up to face Erza while holding his pillow "hi there, thanks for waking me, I know I couldn't be sleeping here but due to some of my friends having a all night party, I couldn't get a good night sleep" Erza looked at the child who was able to fly "no problem but I could see a child like yourself is very skilled with magic since you could with no problem."

The child was confuse and realize what she is talking about "oh sorry you have me confuse, I'm not a child, I'm actually a grown man" Erza nodded her head "oh I see, well thanks for clearing that up" the child sweat drop "you didn't bother much about it" the child through to himself which turns out that the child is King.

Erza and King went walking down a road while chatting (well King is more floating then walking) "so you are a fairy and not a human" Erza was amaze but had a straight look "yup, I'm actually over 700 hundred years old" Erza was surprise "really 700, you are older than master" King realize what Erza said "master?"

Erza explain to King about her guild "oh I see, seem like a fun place" King wonder in the so called guild "yup, is full of great friends that I can depend on" but King now had a down look "but it also sound troublesome like my group" King said quietly "what did you say" "nothing" while King shook his head.

King looked at Erza and realize she was wearing a lot of armor and through she could be a Holy Knight "so are you a knight or something like that" Erza shake her head "no I don't like working for those knights, I favor Fairy Tail over the knights" King smile to Erza word but realize something else "wait your guild is called Fairy Tail" King look behind him to make sure there is no tail "well our first master was believed to be a fairy and give the name, believing it will give wonder to the people around them since not many people have actually seen fairy" Erza seem to be touch by the story and so was King.

While chatting, Erza and King start talking about their friends "I don't know why my sister ever seen in Ban, I mean he took everything from her but yet she want me to protect him when she pass away" King sigh which Erza seem unfazed "well maybe your sister is too good of a body to be mad at someone for long or he did something to make her happy" King was surprise to what Erza said but decided to let it go because he still couldn't forgive him.

Erza then talk about her friends "well all my friends are great, even Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. By the way what those this boss of yours like, I think you mention him" King looked at Erza "well I'm don't fully about captain, all I know that he is a pervert who seem to enjoy fondle this girl we know who doesn't mind for some reason, and like to make fun of me the most.

However, I could tell that he is a great leader, a better leader than I could ever be" King then show depress which Erza was surprise to see. Erza also realize something else "I just realize that I never got your name" King realize too "oh my bad, the name is King" Erza put her head side way "that's a weird name" King blush from this "well my parents are not really good with name" King said still blushing.

After hearing King name, she realize there is only one person she know someone called King, but through it was impossible since he doesn't look like in the poster. While walking, their spotted a cat with some form of snake on it mouth "hey that is the cat who stole my snack" King looked upset and smoke appear out of nowhere and King is no longer small but a big fat guy.

Erza looked at King new form "it is him" Erza looked serious now. King walk slowly behind the cat to get his snack back but realize something was going to hit him and use his spear to block it and realize it was Erza "I knew you were one of the Seven Deadly Sins" Erza looked serious while King looked annoyed "I guess I will never have my snack back."

To Be Continue


	5. Juvia and Diane

Juvia and Diane

We now go back in time to a different location in a forest outside of the city, a young blue headed maiden was walking in the forest looked depress "I can't believe Gray sama left me at the Guild and go fight those evil knight, well I wouldn't let any of those knight hurt my Gray sama" but quickly change to being determined.

The young maiden is really Juvia who also came from the same guild as Team Natsu but wasn't a part of the team. Juvia stomach started to howl which made her embarrassed "boy I should eat something, I don't want to make sound when I save Gray sama" Juvia started to day dream about Gray as they defeated all the Deadly Sins "oh Juvia, I'm so glad you came, come we should get married and have 30 babies" Juvia had teary eyes "oh Gray sama" Juvia was now blushing as the day dream ended.

While walking Juvia found a strange hut in the middle of the forest "huh that's strange, why would they make a hut in this part of the forest" Juvia slowly walk towards it "captain are you back by now" Juvia heard a loud voice and looked up to her surprise a giant female head pop out behind the hut "is a giant" Juvia looked scare for a moment.

The giant female is really Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane looked down to see Juvia "oh sorry to scare you, I was just waiting for my captain to come back with the rest" Diane step out and reveal herself to Juvia "hi my name is Diane and was yours" Juvia calm herself down "my name is Juvia from Fairy Tail, nice to meet you" Juvia bow down.

Diane then heard a stomach howl and looked at Juvia who blush a little "oh I see your hungry, I would give you food, but our chef ran off somewhere" Juvia looked at Diane "chef?" Diane nodded "yes, me and my captain and the rest ran a traveling bar, but our chef ran back when he doesn't feel like work, King was sent to find him, captain went to find some information, Elizabeth and Hawk went to get supplies, and Gowther went somewhere that he didn't explain the reason" Juvia nodded her head in understanding "I understand you don't have to worry about me."

Diane through for a moment and decided something "well I guess I could give you my food" Juvia shake her hand around nervously "oh, you don't really have to" Diane shake her head "don't worry, I was thinking of losing some weight anyway" Diane went behind the bar and got Juvia a giant fish she caught which made Juvia eyes as big as the eyes.

Juvia looked at her stomach "umm, can we share this thing, I don't think I could finish this" Diane smile "okay." The two girls start eating the fish together "this is enough for you, I mean just one giant fish" Juvia sounding concern, Diane show a proud look "actually I'm a very light eater, so this is enough for me, and beside I want to lose weight" Juvia looked at Diane "why you have a great body, why do you need to lose weight." Juvia ask concern.

Diane then blush a little "well I'm trying to look best for someone I really like" Juvia looked surprise to the giant "I really like him, but he is not a giant like me and he always show affection toward Elizabeth then me, I don't hate her for doing so. I actually see Elizabeth the only female I can count on as a friend, but I do wish captain would show me his affection as well" Diane looked a little sad.

Juvia then put her hand on Diane legs since she can't touch her hand "don't give up, I, too have someone I really like, and have many rivals who want him, but I will never give up on Gray sama" Juvia looked very determined and her eyes sparkly.

Diane was silent "Juvia" but got up high "you are right, I couldn't give up, I will get captain affection one way or another" Diane now show as much determination as Juvia, both Juvia and Diane raise their fist up to the sky to show how serious they are about their love life.

Diane and Juvia end up chatting "so while me and captain were fighting against this evil woman, she sent captain flying but I save him and landed in my chest to my joy but jump out quickly to my dismay" Juvia put her hand on her mouth "how bold, I wish I could be this bold toward Gray sama" but end up giggle together.

After a while Juvia realize something "wait you guys fight evil people, how come, I thought you were a traveling bar" Diane was pause for a moment in silent "damn it, she's on to me, if captain found out I let Juvia know, he could be very upset with me" Diane though to herself.

Diane trying to find a way out and fought of something "well we are hero for hire who fight off people who let harm on the innocent" Diane once again pause "she will never believe that" but Juvia put her fist on her hand "oh I understand, is like our guild" Diane sweat drop to Juvia naively.

Juvia just thought of something "hey since you fight off evil people, could you help us" Diane looked at her "I guess, who do you want to be defeated" Juvia now looked somewhat serious "well there those evil knights who called themselves Seven Deadly Sins who kidnap a princess and my guild was charge to capture the Deadly Sins and get the princess back to her kingdom" Diane sweat drop even more "well you found one of them" Diane through to herself.

Juvia continued "also we have to take down they captain who is the most evil of their group and he is a living demon, I for one, want to get down this demon" Diane now had a dark looked "hey Juvia" Juvia looked at Diane "yes" but was almost smash by Diane fist!

Juvia looked up in shock "why did you do that" "because I'm Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins, and I wouldn't let you hurt captain" Diane looked serious and angry.

To Be Continued


End file.
